Four Thousand Year Old Treatment
by Naekane
Summary: Althea and Roland are married and have been trying to conceive with no luck. As it turns out, there is an ancient Navillian spell that could help them. The spell has a few pleasant surprises for them, too.


**Rating Warning: **Contains detailed, explicit sex. Do not read if you are under 18 and are not mature enough to handle this sort of thing.

**Spoiler Warning:** Events occur after the end of Luminous Arc 2 and contains a number of large spoilers.

"Roland . . .?"

The twenty-five-year-old Master looked over at his wife of four years. The petite White Flame Witch's eyes were glazed over, and her face looked reddened, as if from a blush. Anyone else may have thought she had a fever, but Roland knew that look well.

"Looks like you're the one the spell affected first, Althea," Roland teased, chuckling seductively.

"So what?" Althea leaned into Roland's face, capturing his lips with hers and kissing him passionately. The Master returned the kiss with equal fervor and he allowed his hands to stray until they arrived at Althea's breasts. Even as the light-pink-haired witch moaned, she began to unbutton Roland's pajama top.

* * *

A few years after defeating Mage Queen Elicia, and Roland's Master training had relaxed a little, Althea and Roland wedded. While in an unusual sense Roland was married to each of the Elemental Witches, Althea was the one he truly loved. Their Final Bond was proof enough of that. For the past two years, they had been trying for a baby, with no luck. Timing their sessions with Althea's cycle didn't work and neither did various herbs and visits to the shrines of the goddesses of love and fertility. Wondering if it had something to do with Althea being a perfected Beast Fiend, they went to talk to her adoptive older sister Ayano, living fairly nearby them in Carnava since she aged normally again and did not have to worry people noticing her strange youthfulness.

"Yes, it is true that Beast Fiends cannot reproduce. To tell you the truth, though, I really wouldn't know if that means Althea is unable to have children or not," Ayano replied.

"You don't?" Althea could only respond.

Her sister shook her head, "I think Miss Elicia created you sometime in the 4000 years she was trapped in Ahrtania. I don't know what measures, if any, she took to ensure you had a working reproductive system. The Final Bond may keep the Beast parts of your mind sealed away, but it can't really fix biological problems. We don't even know if the problem actually lies with Roland, and not you, Althea."

Roland flushed a little at Ayano's final comment before saying, "So . . . we can't have our own children?" He looked over at his wife's face, a melancholy expression forming on it. He took one of her hands into his, to assure her that it would be all right.

"Oh, I didn't say that," Ayano continued, "Since you've been trying, I assume you two have no … problems with intimacy." Despite her attempt to be subtle and inexplicit, the couple still blushed.

"N-No, we don't," Althea replies nervously.

"Well, if it's just the lack of conception, then there's a Navilian spell that is almost guaranteed to work," the silver-haired woman responded.

Both Roland and Althea's ears pricked up, their eyes widening,

"There's a spell like that?" was Roland's response.

"Miss Elicia and I didn't just treat kids. We also helped many barren couples conceive children of their own. I'll have to look at my spells books to remind myself how to do it, but regardless as to which of you is the "problem," it should work. You should probably try one or two more follow-up session if it doesn't work the first time before you try adopting your kids."

"Well. . . We could adopt one child, especially if it's going to be that much trouble to conceive, but it would be nice to have one of our own," Althea says, looking over at her white-haired husband.

"I agree," he responded with a loving voice, "while we'll probably adopt one kid, I would like to have at least one with Althea, if it's at all possible."

Ayano smiled, "Well, that perfectly understandable. All right, since you both agree, I want you to come back here tomorrow evening, after you've had dinner and finished any sort of work. Trust me; you'll want to have the rest of the night to yourselves. The spell takes one to two hours to work, so that should give you enough time to arrive home and get ready for bed."

Looking more seriously at her sister and brother-in-law, she continued, "Now, I'm going to speak as frankly as possible without embarrassing you too much. However, you need to know this if you want the spell to work."

The young couple gave each other a quick exchange before looking back at Ayano, and nodding.

"Okay then. First, the spell should give you two the stamina and drive to go at it at least twice. Make sure the first two times . . . hit the target, if you will. Don't waste it.

Second, Roland, I highly suggest that you pleasure Althea as best as you can, and make sure she climaxes. It seems to help with this spell.

Third, I'd suggest that you, Althea, lie down after you two have finished, giving Roland's . . . contribution a chance to find its mark. Although since you'll be doing this at night it might go without saying."

Both their faces were flushed red, but they listened intently to the 4000-year-old-woman. Ayano gave a few more pointes, then the two left, thanking her for her for the spell she would use the following day. The silver-haired woman pointed out they should save their thanks after she actually casted it.

As the two walked back to their house, Althea had a solemn look on her face. Noticing this, Roland asked, "What's the matter? Are you worried that the spell won't work?"

She looked up her husband and shook her head, "It's not that. Not entirely, anyway. It's just…well, I'm sorry."

Roland blinked, "Sorry? About what?"

"That we're having this much trouble. I'd almost forgotten I was a Beast Fiend until recently. It's not fair that you can't become a father because of me."

"It's like Ayano said, it could be my fault, so don't blame yourself for it," Roland said.

"Maybe, but me being what I was, or am…" the Mage Queen let her words trail off and then sighed.

Roland stopped walking suddenly, causing Althea to halt in surprise. He faced his wife, a serious look in his red eyes.

"Never mind what you were or are: I know _who_ you are. You're Althea, a witch who's as smart and beautiful as you are powerful; who's level-headed and focuses, even if you can sometimes get mad easily; who's kind and understanding and is good at cheering people up, except herself sometimes."

Althea pouted slightly at the "sometimes gets mad easily" part, but mostly she looked on at her husband in awe. Roland then pulled the pink-haired woman into an embrace, his arms encircling her waist.

"You're the one I fell in love with, and nothing's going to change that, not even this. I don't blame you for this at all, so please don't act like it's your fault."

"Roland…"Althea breathed. The man had a way with words, but she knew it was more than just flattery. He wasn't always so articulate, but he seemed to start getting really good at saying such sweet things towards the end of their journey years ago. She returned the embrace and closed her eyes contentedly.

"Besides, would a Mage Queen give up and beat herself up like this without trying every possible way?" Roland continued with a slightly jesting tone.

Her eyes snapping open, she looked up at her husband with a momentary look of surprise. She then smirked and said, "You're right! This is no way for a Mage Queen to behave!"

The two chuckled, and then shared a kiss. Althea could be really harsh on herself, but thankfully, Roland was there to lift her spirits up.

* * *

"You always start there," Althea said breaking away from the kiss. Despite that, she didn't sound like she was protesting.

"And you mind?" Roland teased, caressing her mounds.

"No…" she replied with a contented sigh. She continued the kiss, though she began to thrust her tongue into Roland's mouth to which he responded in kind.

Starting at her breasts was something he did nearly every time they made love, but he couldn't help it. She was especially sensitive there, which he had learned was something common to women with Althea's size. Not that he would ever complain about that.

Despite the kiss and her moans, Althea managed to get Roland's top off. The man ceased the kiss, then quickly pulled off and removed Althea's white nightgown. She was completely bare underneath, a sight Roland never grew tired of. Her pert breasts were beautifully shaped, her nipples already erect from his earlier ministrations. Perhaps they weren't as big as some, but Roland thought they fit her small frame well. He loved how they fit right into the palms of his hands.

He spent a few moments kneading and rubbing her mounds. What he loved most about them was Althea's reactions, her writhing and vocalizations as she fondled her. She gasped and moaned louder upon feeling his lips enclose her left breast. Roland's tongue circled around the top, occasionally teasing her nipple, which sent sensations like jolts of electricity down her spine. He had years of experience, true, but it still astounded her that he could please her so well. As always, he didn't neglect her other breast, using a hand to massage her right breast and gently flick the hardened tip. He shifted his head to Althea's right side, his hand and mouth exchanging places. Roland relished the feeling of her soft mounds with the pebble-like nipples, but he most delighted in her obvious enjoyment.

After several moments, the Master stopped to allow Althea to catch her breath. He still held her closely to him. She intended to return the favor, but before she could, Roland carefully pushed her down from their sitting position, and then slid down her body with his hand until her could feel the triangle of her womanhood covered in neatly trimmed curls. He cupped it and then slid two of his fingers into her folds, already damp with arousal and need. This caused the slim woman to gasp loudly.

"H-hey … I didn't get a turn yet…" Althea said. By "turn" she meant her chance to do what she wished to Roland's body.

"Ayano said I should please you. I don't matter that much here," he replied in a sultry manner. He brushed one finger against her clitoris, which caused her to buck to hips and gasp again. Lowering his voice to a sensual whisper, Roland continued, "And I know how much you like it when I touch you here. I also know what you like a lot more."

The Master moved his head down until it was over Althea's core. He removed his fingers, then lowered his head and gave her folds a long, slow lick. Althea cried out her husband's name. Smiling inwardly at her reaction, he continued to lick the insides of her core, getting the full taste of her womanhood. He then concentrated his oral efforts on her clitoris, sucking on the fleshy pearl and alternating the action with a few licks. Althea's back arched as she moaned, hissed and gasped, occasionally saying cohesive statements like "oh Roland!" and "yes, that it!" After a few minutes, Althea gripped Roland's short white hair as she sat up, screaming in ecstasy and feeling her body convulse. Even though he had gotten her to climax innumerable times before, he felt proud that he knew his wife's body and what she enjoyed enough to set her off. The taste that her climax gave him was a bonus.

Althea flopped back down on their bed, puffing slightly. Roland gave her some time to recover before he continued, but this time, Althea surprised him by sitting back up quickly.

"Okay, that's enough fun for you," she said in a low, sensuous tone. With a sudden surge of strength, the petite Mage Queen pushed her husband flat on his back. While stunned, Althea took the opportunity to give him a quick but unchaste kiss on his lips, and then continue to trace kisses down his neck, chest and stomach.

"I was the one giving you the fun," Roland teased.

Althea stopped her kisses just above the hemline of Roland's pants. She said, "Yes, and it was amazing. I'm not complaining about that. But I know that you have fun pleasing and getting me off."

"Yeah …what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, but…" Althea trailed off. With one swift motion, Althea pulled down and removed Roland's pajama pants, freeing his aching erect member.

"… It pleases me please you. And remember what Ayano said." She then wrapped her small hand around his stiff erection, giving it a few good pumps. Even after years of marriage and a year or two before that, the feeling of his ridged and hot manhood covered soft, silken flesh still astounded Althea. Meanwhile, feeling her warm hand grip one of his most favorite body parts and finger it expertly had Roland gasping and groaning.

Althea then lowered her head until her face was a mere inch from his organ. She gave the bulbous head a kiss, causing Roland to take in a sharp breath. The breath became a shaky groan as he felt her moist hot lips engulf his member. She took in as much of his length into her mouth as she could before she started sucking on it in earnest, occasionally tonguing the sides and head of his manhood. All the while Roland continued to groan, gasp and pant, reveling in the pleasure.

Just as Roland felt her cup his scrotum in her free hand he croaked, "S-stop! Please A-althea!"

Dutifully, the witch let go of his member with a pop. In an exaggerated pouting tone she said, "Aww, but why? You don't like it?"

"Hell yeah I-" Roland coughed, as his words came out horse and raspy. With a cleared throat he continued, "'Course I do. But remember what Ayano said; I have to hit the mark. I'm pretty sure the mark isn't your mouth."

"Oh right," she continued in a similar mock tone. With a sly smile Althea moved close to Roland and then straddled his hips. She took hold of his ramrod stiff member again and remarked, "Is this where she meant?"

She sat up a little and pointed the tip at her entrance. She carefully but steadily lowered herself onto her husband's erection, both of them gasping as it slid into and past her folds. When she lowered herself onto him completely, she began to lift herself up a little, and then move back down, causing her to moan and Roland to grunt, though not in displeasure. She repeated this action over and over, getting a little faster each time. Not one to simply enjoy his wife's ride, Roland grabbed her hips and did his best to thrust himself upwards, driving his member deeper into her core.

As Althea continued to bounce up and down on Roland's manhood, the Master had to stem off his climax. He always tried to get his wife to go first, and was usually successful. It proved to be especially hard when she was on top and thus more in control than him. Her loud moans and shouts of passion as well as her perky breasts that swayed each time she bounced did not help matters. He moved his hands from her hips to her tiny but firm rear, cupping and rubbing the checks sensually.

"Oh Roland!" Althea gasped loudly. He could finally feel her inner walls start to clamp around his erection. It wouldn't be much longer but her cries of encouragement were only making it harder. Just a bit longer, only a little longer…

Roland growled loudly as his member throbbed in its climax. Fortunately, this seemed to be just the push Althea needed, as she screamed her husband's name in her second orgasm for the night.

Althea slumped downward, pressing her body against Roland's. Both of them panted, but despite their frenetic activity moments before, Althea could feel the Master's organ still hard and erect within her. Ayano did say the spell would give them enough stamina for at least one more go and she didn't feel too tired.

Roland gave the White Flame Witch deep, passionate kiss. Distracted by it, Althea barely noticed her husband sitting up and then lowering her back onto the bed, causing them to uncouple. As soon as he ended the kiss, he quickly flipped her over onto her stomach, stunning Althea. He then lifted up her hips and like a wild animal, mounted and quickly entered her from behind, holding his member in order to guide it in.

Althea gasped in pleasant surprise. This was a position they normally avoided. There were far too many memories of Roland slipping out, awkwardly placed limbs, and one terribly embarrassing time that he nearly penetrated the wrong passage. The lack of face-to-face contact usually made it feel impersonal and cold to Althea. The lust still simmered strongly within her though and also … was it the spell? Ayano didn't mention any aphrodisiac effect, but there was something different about this night. There was a slight increase in both their sex drives and Althea wanted Roland so badly, she didn't care much about how.

Indeed, this rare and for once, well-performed position aroused both of them even further. Soon Roland was pounding Althea's small frame, his hands cupping and rubbing both her breasts. These sensations combined produced more screams of arousal and pleasure out of Althea than anything before that night.

Roland smiled darkly. She had her fun; it was time for him to have his. He kept his pace steady, feeling that he might come faster than usual by taking her from behind. Althea felt that incredible sensation of bursting rise within her again, and soon Roland's pace wasn't enough.

"Please Roland," she gasped loudly, "Go faster, please!"

He grunted a positive response, moving his hands form her breasts to her hips, thrusting harder and faster. In opposition of before Althea tried her best to push backward in order to get Roland's thrusts to go deeper. The angle of penetration also made it easier for Roland to hit a certain sensitive part within Althea's core. Was that her "G-spot", or was that considered a myth? Perhaps it was also due to her previous climax, but Althea cloud feel her plateau approaching sooner than before. The familiar rippling constriction of Althea's folds engulfed Roland's organ once again.

Althea's climax crashed upon her like a tidal wave, her vision swimming in white as she screamed again in erotic bliss. Roland tried to extend her plateau by continuing to thrust in and out, though with less vigor than before. As her orgasm began to wind down, Roland let himself go a second time into his wife, roaring in pleasure. Althea felt that familiar and welcome sensation of something warm pour into her core.

Like a tired cliché Althea fell back down on the bed, her arms and legs not having enough strength to hold her up. Roland extricated his softening manhood from Althea, lying down on his side and turning to face her, a loving and satisfied smile upon it. Althea did the same, though the movement caused some of Roland's seed to run down and over her thighs. Well, he did come twice, after all. Roland placed one arm over Althea's shoulder, pulling her closer and keeping her there. The two kissed each other tenderly for a few moments before Althea said, "That was … incredible, and yet not … different, I guess." She sighed contentedly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Roland said.

That was probably one of their better romps in recent years, though Roland reminded himself that there was another goal of that session other than them enjoying each other's company.

"Do you think the spell worked?" Roland asked, stifling a yawn.

The witch placed a hand on her abdomen and replied, "I don't feel any different. I mean, it's not like women feel when they conceive, but if the spell worked, I can't tell. I guess we wait a few weeks like we always do."

Roland nodded slightly, "And even if it doesn't work, Ayano recommended we use the spell at least one more time."

The witch smirk, "I almost wish it doesn't."

As Roland started to drift off, he noticed that Althea was keeping her hand on her belly, even rubbing it slightly, though she must've been getting sleepy as well since the motion was slowing down. Roland idly thought it was as if she could feel a tiny life growing within her already before he let sleep overcome him.

* * *

_Six Weeks Later_

Althea and Roland eagerly watched a small white-colored Lapis Seed sitting on the bathroom sink. It was a fairly recent magical creation as it could change color to test if a woman was pregnant or not. It reacted to certain hormones secreted in the urine when some is placed in a small depression to be absorbed into the Lapis and allowed to sit for a few minutes. Blue meant positive, red negative, and if the Lapis stayed white, it usually meant the stone was defective.

Althea's face looked deeply concerned and a little saddened. Seeing his, Roland wrapped his arms around her and said, "We can try again if it's negative."

Althea nodded with a slight smile.

Another minute passed and sure enough, the Lapis began to give off a faint glow. The couple leaned in closer, their eye widened with anticipation. Then what looked like a drop of dye or perhaps food coloring appeared in the center of the stone and spread outward until it was one uniform color: a deep blue.

The Mage Queen and the Master blinked several times. Roland then picked it up and held it up to the sunlight from a nearby window. It still looked blue.

Both of them smiled broadly and then Roland dropped the Lapis and grabbed Althea excitedly in an embrace, resisting the urge to pick her up and spin her around. Tears were streaming down the light-pinked-haired woman's face, but she was laughing, almost giggling in joy as was her husband.

After all this time, something had finally worked. While there was a tiny chance it was a false positive (they would have to go see a midwife to confirm it), and there was still eight or so months of pregancy ahead of them, neither of them thought of that at the moment. All they cared about was that the spell had seemed to work and perhaps they would finally become parents.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Yes, I have written another lemon, and yes, it is not an EmilxMarta like my other two fics. I got the idea to write this when I one day wondered if Althea would be able to have kids having been a Beast Fiend. I have both wanted to write a lemon and a_ Luminous Arc_ fic, so this story seemed like the perfect fit. I tried my best to change up the lemon from my very first one, but even though Althea and Roland are far more experienced in this story, I think I may have taken too many cues from "Taking Their Time". I also tried to keep Althea and Roland in character while accounting for them being much older. I hope I did a good job there (at least Roland's personality is easy, he doesn't have much of one XD).

Read and review please! I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
